


Fairytale Ending

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: A fairytale was the first time Jack realized he loved Sam differently. Sam loved Jack the wau Castiel did. Like a parent or a guardian. Jack loved Sam the way the princess loved the prince. His heart raced and his cheeks flushed at he idea of kissing Sam. He always hoped it would happen. Now that his life had been cut short, he knew it never would.





	Fairytale Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers to season 14!!

Jack's eyes were closed, but he was aware of the presence next to him. Rowena had left hours ago, telling the boys to be there for Jack because that was all they could do. Since then, they roated. Dean was first. He watched Star Wars on a laptop but didn't speak. Castiel was second. He told Jack stories. Jack had always loved stories. 

Now, it was Sam, who was silent. Jack could hear him shift around in his seat, but he didn't want to open his eyes. Seeing people hurting around him was draining. Dean was silent but so obviously hurt and Castiel's voice would break. Seeing Sam cry would hurt Jack more than his body shutting down. 

Still, Jack cracked open his eyes. Sam's cheeks were tear stained and red, his eyes swollen. He had been crying but not around Jack. Castiel said Sam didn't like telling people how bad he hurt. Said Sam was strong for everyone but himself. 

"Smile." Jack whispered. "Please." 

Sam jumped as Jack spoke, staring at him. 

"I don't like when you're sad." Jack raised his arm and put his hand over Sam's which was laying on the side of the bed. 

Sam forced a smile after a moment, holding Jack's hand like it was going to break. "I thought you were sleeping. You need it."

Jack shrugged and it hurt so bad he winced. "Sleeping has never really been my thing." He forced a smile like Sam, rubbing Sam's hand with his thumb. "Happiness looks good on you."

Sam shook his head. "It's hard to be happy right now, Jack."

Unlike Dean and even Castiel, Sam was the first one Jack ever met. Sam didn't think he was a monster and he never tried to hurt Jack. He reminded Jack of his worth and related to him when no one else could. Sam was the first person Jack ever loved. Even though Sam had yet to say it, Jack knew Sam loved him back. Then again, Jack loved Sam in a different way.

A fairytale was the first time Jack realized he loved Sam differently. Sam loved Jack the wau Castiel did. Like a parent or a guardian. Jack loved Sam the way the princess loved the prince. His heart raced and his cheeks flushed at he idea of kissing Sam. He always hoped it would happen. Now that his life had been cut short, he knew it never would. 

Jack looked down at his hand. "I hope you can be happy. There's no use in crying." The human experience meant pain and pain could cause crying, but Jack didn't want his last memories to be painful. "We should be happy."

"I don't want to lose you." Sam had been strong for too long. "I just... we are still looking, okay? We aren't giving up on you. I-" He took a deep breath. "I won't give up on you."

"You remembered." Jack whispered, closing his eyes once more.

Sam was silent for a moment. "What?" 

"At the hospital. You remembered my birthday." Jack smiled some. This time it wasn't forced. And for a moment, his body didn't ache. "I wish my last name was Winchester, though." 

Married couples took each others last name. Jack learned that from a movie Dean showed him. The girl tends to take the boys last name. But what if it's two boys? Jack never saw any movie where that was possible. Maybe that was why Sam couldn't love him. Maybe it was impossible.

"Why?" Sam whispered. "It's kind of a cursed name. Carries a lot of baggage-"

"It's your name." Jack whispered. "And I like everything about you." He gripped his hand with all the energy he had. "Even your cursed last name. When you love someone... you love every bit."

Sam smiled. There was no pain in it. "You are so amazing, Jack. I... I love you. A lo-"

"It's not the same." Jack whispered. There was a different pain in his body. It was in his heart. It ached. "I love you like boys love girls. You love me like Cas does."

Sam's face fell, slowly. Maybe he felt the heartache too. "Jack..."

"Don't say sorry. It's okay." People normally said that stuff in movies when they knew the person didn't feel the same. Jack looked up at Sam. He would never get tired of looking at Sam. "I just like being around you. Even if you don't feel it." 

"The world doesn't deserve you." Sam whispered. Maybe that was why Jack was dying. "I don't deserve you."

"Don't talk like that." Jack reached up and cupped his cheek. "You deserve good things, Sam. When I could see your soul... it was so bright. It was what I fell in love with." 

Sam leaned down and kissed his forehead. Slowly, he climbed into bed next to Jack and wrapped his arms around him. "You'll be okay."

"I won't be." Jack whispered. "And that's okay. My life has been amazing even if it has been a little short." 

Sam's breath was uneven. He was crying again. Jack wished he could take the pain away. Sam didn't deserve to feel it. "Whar can I do?"

"Nothing."

"I want... is there anything you want to do? Like how you went driving with Dean. Is there anything I can do?" Sam held Jack as tight as he could without hurting him.

Jack looked away, his cheeks going pink. "There's one thing, but you don't have to..." He started. "I just... I wanna be kissed before I die. I want... I want to know how it feels to be that close to someone." Movies made kissing seem magical. "I don't wanna die without feeling that." 

Sam nodded, swallowing. Jack could hear his heart racing. "Do you really want me to kiss you? Are you sur-"

"Yes." Jack spent hours thinking about what it would be like to kiss Sam. He imagined it would feel amazing. Sam was already so gentle and loving with him. "Please... I wanna kiss you, Sam."

Sam cupped Jack's cheek, looking down at him. "Okay... I will just... hold still." He smiled down at Jack, his hair falling in front of his face. 

Jack reached up and brushed it away, smiling. "Okay..."

Sam leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth, then kissing Jack on the mouth softly. He pulled away and looked down at him. "Do you want me to keep going?"

Jack could hardly breathe in the best way. "Please... don't stop." 

Sam listened, kissing Jack over and over. He pressed their foreheads together, smiling. "C'mon... kiss back. Just... do what I do, okay?" 

Jack nodded, his cheeks red. He forgot he was supposed to do something like that. "Sorry..." 

They started to kiss again, Jack mimicking the movement of Sam's lips slopply. Sam pressed down against Jack, but made sure to keep his body from laying completely on him. His arms held up his weight despite how much Jack tried to pull him closer. Jack was dizzy by the time Sam pulled away.

Sam's lips were pink and swollen. "How was tha-"

"Sammy!" Dean knocked on the door causing it to rattle. "Family meeting. Cas will come in when it's over and take over. You need to eat." 

"You haven't been eating?" Jack whispered.

"I-" Sam looked down at Jack. "Yeah... I'll be out in a second." Sam called. He leaned down and kissed Jack one more time. "I'll come back later." 

Sam was gone before Jack had time to reply. Jack wasn't upset, though. In the fairytales the prince always came back.


End file.
